


A Little Nudge

by Meh_Lord



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cussing, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Hobbit Culture & Customs, I tried to tag, Kinda, Multi, Singing, Time Travel, Will Add as I go, all of the references, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meh_Lord/pseuds/Meh_Lord
Summary: Smaug was dead, Laketown was destroyed, A line of Durin was killed off. This was the story Allan Trancy knew. He never expected to be part of it. He also didn't expect Yavanna to appear to him, and tell him he was once a resident of Middle Earth, and she was giving him a chance to be reborn. The catch was he needed to be the company's 'little nudge' in the right direction. So Allan accepts, thinking it is but a dream, and is sent back to Middle Earth to his past life of the hobbit Abbott Took with no memory of his modern life except the happenings of the quest.He's raised by Bilbo, due to his parents dying when he was a babe. So when the dwarves come around, he persuades his Da to let them go on this quest. Abbott doesn't know why he can predict things before they happen, or why he's not surprised by the threats they face, but he does know he's not letting the Durins die. So maybe the company needs a colossal shove instead of a little nudge...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story on here so bear/bare(?) with me here. This is the prologue. (I still can't work this XD)

A breeze ran through the wood, stirring leaves and rocking branches. A lone bird sang his own tune, a chipmunk scurried beneath a tall oak at the edge of a glade, paying little mind to the beings in the middle of it. Three stood, Yavanna, the Lady of the forest and all plants that grew in Arda. The dress she wore was made of the very plants she had created, green and moss-like, she looked like a living tree. Her face glew golden, and making up her hair was a misty cloud the color of sun peaking through the canopy of trees in fall. Framing her face, and the space above, was a circled beam of light as was for all of the Valar. This was the Lady Yavanna, a Queen of the Valar, Wife to Aulë. 

Aulë stood beside his wife, arms crossed. His body was bare and mottled with many minerals, and it looked as though someone had sprinkled gold dust on him from above. His face glew gold as well. 

The next being was a bright pure white. Mist gathered at his feet and head, and instead of framing his face a circle surrounded him entirely. This was Erú, the highest being of Arda. Higher than the Valar. He was the creator of Arda and everything in it. 

They were gathered for a specific reason. One they have been considering for a time now. Ever sense a certain hobbit had joined Yavanna's fields. There was a plan for a retry. A second chance for the children of Mahal and Yavanna to right more than a few wrongs. A quest had been completed, fulfilled. But it had been at a great cost. They wished to fix it. The only thing they had been missing, was the nudge needed to help them along. Or it was, until Yavanna had made her decision. 

"You wish to bring him from where?" Erú said in surprise.

"Earth is a strange place. But he has the knowledge needed for a task this great." Yavanna told Aulë and Erú. "Since I sent him to be reborn, it won't be difficult to bring him back to Arda." Yavanna opened her palm. From the golden mist she shown a toddler, he had a set of fake colored car keys in his mouth and a head of unruly brown curls. With her other, she showed a hobbit version of the boy, just a faunt as well.

"You wish to bring back one that had already been reborn..." Erú spoke slowly. 

"He is the one I see fit for such a task." Yavanna replied, lowering her arms the gold mist faded away. "He is also soulbound with a child of my husband, it would be cruel to let him go on as craftwed." 

"You will have to rid him of memories," Erú said, "The ones of modern Earth."

"I understand. He will keep only the knowledge he needs for the journey." Yavanna agreed. 

"Good. I will speak with the others, and turn back time in Arda..." Erù collapsed in on himself, becoming nothing more than an orb of white light. The orb flew straight up, and disappeared over the trees. 

Yavanna turned to look at her husband, "I will be back love." 

Aulë bumped his head against hers lightly, "We'll be ready." He replied. 

The two stepped apart, collapsing in like Erú had just done. They parted ways after rising into the sky, nothing but golden orbs. 

 

So far, Allan's dream had been what could be considered normal. Dreams were chaotic and random anyway, so it was hard to judge. He didn't question why his brain had conjured up the rocky hillside not far from his home. There was the small waterfall that seemed to flow endlessly, falling down into the wide creek under it. Behind the waterfall the rock of the hill cropped out over the creek, leaving a cave like area. It was a beautiful sight, and had been a childhood playsite for him. 

He stood on the sand and rock mix of the creek bank, a whooping owl called out over the noise of the running and falling water. He reached down and ran his hand through the sand in the shallow water, watching a cloud of sand fluff up around his fingers and then catch current. A frog jumped into the shallows a few feet away, taking Allan's attention. He had no idea of the golden orb that was steadily floating up behind him. 

He stood, stretching his back as he had been hunched over. "I haven't been here in a while." He smiled when his voice echoed off the stone behind the water fall, which made him chuckle. 

Behind him, the Lady Yavanna had formed from her golden orb. She observed the boy, he was more grown up than she had shown Aulë and Erú. He still had the wavy dark curls, and when he turned his head, his eyes a minty green color.

The boy was looking around, and it was then her glow caught his eyes. He jumped, "Spriggan!" He yelped, stepping backwards into the water and sinking his foot in the sand. "Wet socks wet socks-" he pulled his foot out and shook it. 

Yavanna laughed, "Relax child, I mean you no harm." She said, holding out her arms hoping to reassure the boy. 

Allan approached her hesitantly, "Who are you? Mother nature?" He asked, studying her. She looked like a living plant, if plants glowed of course. 

"You could call me that." Yavanna replied, Allan felt her eyes on him, though her whole face was nothing but light. "I am Yavanna, lady of the flora of Arda. And we have a few tasks we need you to complete." 

"Yavanna?" At first, Allan thought Nirvana, but he doubted the glowy plant lady knew who they were. Arda? It took him a few seconds, but then it clicked. "Middle Earth Yavanna?" 

"It is called that as well." Yavanna said, tilting her head. 

"I think I need to stop falling asleep in the middle of movies." Allan said to himself. Oh well, he thought, just a dream. "So uh, tasks? What sort of tasks? You aren't gonna make me take hobbits to Isengard are you?" Wow Al like that joke hasn't been used before, he thought. 

"No, no hobbits require an escort to Isengard I assure you." Yavanna replied. She thought he was serious? Allan stiffled a laugh. "However," The green lady rubbed a leaf from a nearby sapling between her glowing fingers, "A company of dwarrow do." 

"Dwarrow... another dragon?" Allan asked. 

"No, the same one." 

"Smaug? Again?" The teen cocked his head at her. He was already dead, why would she need help with that? He didn't think long on it. After all, his dreams did get pretty creative-

"You think this is but a dream." Yavanna voiced his thoughts. 

"Of course. But I'll still fight a dragon for ya." Allan said confidently. 

Yavanna shook her head, "You are not taking me seriously young Took." She went on before Allan could question her, "Because of the events that took place amongst Bilbo and the Dwarrow, which eventually caused another war with Sauron, Arda is changing for the worse..." 

Allan knit his brows, "What am I supposed to do about that?" 

"You have the knowledge and heart to help give the Company and Bilbo the nudge to fix many wrongs. You going back to your old home will fix one of them." Yavanna said, "Though there are... conditions." 

"Old home?" Allan thought aloud, "You want to send me BACK?" 

"You once lived in Arda, but you unfortunately died young." Yavanna said, "I had you be reborn, because I did not believe your soul would be needed in Arda. But, I was incorrect. Middle Earth needs your assistance young Took." 

Allan considered her words, staying silent for a few moments. An adventure with dwarves. An adventure he knew was laden with orcs, goblins, wargs, orcs, wizards of plenty, cranky elves, orcs, and even crankier dragon, trolls, orcs, lots of walking, did he mention orcs? He also pondered the name she was calling him. Took. So he was a Took? Add endless teasing into the 'possibility list' then. She had also mentioned conditions before as well. 

"Alright my lady," he started, "What kind of conditions?" 

Yavanna looked as though she had smiled, but her glow covered her face so he wasn't sure. "We cannot let you remember everything at once, you will not know of your life on earth. You will remember little of the quest until a certain age, to prevent any mayhem that may cause." 

"You tell me all of this, but I'm just going to forget it?" Allan rocked on the balls of his feet, hands dug into the pockets of his green jacket. 

"It seemed rude not to explain." Yavanna replied. Politeness from a deity, the thought of being grateful he wasn't a demigod in New York crossed his mind quickly. 

"Oh." Allan said simply, not finding any better responses. "So uh... how do I get... reborn? How do I do this?" 

Yavanna approached him, the smell of flowers and herbs and wood filled his nose. She traced a finger from his forehead and down his nose, leaving a tingly sensation. He closed his eyes and wrinkled his nose at the feeling. It spread throughout the rest of his body. Upon opening his eyes, Yavanna put her arms on his shoulders. With no words, the Lady of the flora tossed him backwards. He landed in the deeper side of the creek with a loud splash. He kicked his feet, trying to get back to the surface. The creek was NOT this deep. He fought to urge to breathe, stopping his fruitless attempts to find the surface again. He hadn't yet reached the bottom either, and it was too murky to see anything. 

It was just when he couldn't hold his breathe a moment more when she spoke in his head. "Relax and breathe Abbott Took, let sleep take you." She told him, "Do me well." 

He exhaled, bubbles finding their way to the surface so far away from the boy. He then inhaled, but instead of the heavy feeling and the burn he normally got when water entered his nose, it felt like air. Instead, the heavy feeling was in his eyes. He could breathe, but he couldn't surface or sink completely. Might as well do as I'm told, Allan thought, letting his eyes fall closed. He welcomed the overwhelming desire to sleep like an old friend... 

 

Back in Middle Earth, Abbigail Took lay with a whooping cough. Her husband Beckett watching the village healers attempt to lower her fever, his forehead wrinkled in worry. She was weak, wouldn't eat, and barely drank. She was wasting away, and he couldn't do anything about it. In another room, a baby started to wail. With a sigh, Beckett Took walked into his toddler son's nursery. The babe had just gotten over this foul sickness this morning, only coughing every now and then. 

He rocked the cradle and gave his son a finger to grasp. "Oh Abbott... I'm sorry." The babe stared up at him with big green eyes, ceasing his cries. Beckett studied his son, he took after his mother in looks. But Beckett knew the faunt would be another Took boy, getting into trouble. Beckett coughed, once, twice, thrice, and then inhaled to catch his breath. He stared down at his son. Yes, this boy would get into the most trouble, but Beckett feared he wouldn't be around to see it...

 

Bilbo wrapped his coat around him a little tighter, tiny snowflakes stuck in his hair and on his clothes. Winter was not ideal for funerals. The cold was brutal for crying eyes, and hobbits were already sniffing from the weather alone. His nose burned as he sniffed, but he couldn't help it. He read over the stones at the base of two saplings, both bare in the dead of winter. Abbigail Proudfoot/Took on the left stone, Beckett Took on the right. Come spring the saplings would bloom into two royal empress trees. 

Abbigail and Beckett were older than Bilbo, but only by a few years. Beckett being his uncle, his mother (and Beckett's sister) Belladonna made sure the two knew each other well enough. Bilbo hadn't had any siblings, so he often found himself following Beckett's footsteps. So when their son Abbott was born, it wasn't much a surprise when Bilbo was named godfather. 

The Toddler was snuggly wrapped in layers of clothes and a blanket, in one of his young cousin's arms while Bilbo took his turn to mourn. The lass bounced him gently and waggled her finger at him. Abbott babbled nonsense at her, entertained by the digit for now as he grabbed it. Bilbo had already taken advice from every aunt, uncle, cousin and grandparent that would give it, and he wasn't complete clueless about fauntlings. Still, he was nervous? He was 35, he hadn't been of age that long and already he was the guardian of a fauntling. 

He took his leave, letting other family mourn the deceased Took couple. Cerabelle smiled at him as he approached her, "He really is a sweet little thing." She said, tapping the tyke's nose. 

"He is," Bilbo said, taking him gently from her. "Thank you for watching him for me." 

"Anytime Mr. Bilbo." Cerabelle replied, she joined her siblings at the graves. 

Bilbo sighed, "I think a warm Luncheon sounds amazing, eh Abbott?" 

Abbott gurgled in response. 

"I'll take that as a yes." 

Abbott babbled the whole way to Bag End. Bilbo smiling down fondly at him, humming every now and then in acknowledgement. Everything was set up in the smial, Abbott's new room set up just down the hall from Bilbo's. Toys, some new and some old, littered the room now. This was the first night the tyke was actually staying with Bilbo, having stayed with an aunt on his mother's side until Bilbo got a room arranged. 

Entering the smial, Bilbo set Abbott down on the floor near the fireplace (which now had a protective gate in case of wandering hands,) and stripped him of his coat, cap and gloves. Abbott, sitting straight up, observed his surroundings. When Bilbo left him to hang up his coat and put away his mittens, the brune babe crawled after him on wobbly limbs. Bilbo watched his tiny cousin, his mouth jerking up into a small smile. 

When they both entered the kitchen, Bilbo plucked Abbott off the ground. "You can't be under my feet when I'm cooking Abbott. Lest you want smashed fingers." 

Abbott, being a babe, popped said fingers into his mouth ignoring the older male. Bilbo gave his back a few pats and lowered him into a highchair. 

"Baah!" Abbott protested, knitting his brows at Bilbo. 

"Just for a few minutes lad." Bilbo promised. Abbott still didn't look amused. 

Bilbo ignored the small whimpers coming from the tyke to set a pot of water to boil.

"Baah!" Abbott whined again. 

"Not yet Abbott." Bilbo responded. 

A few minutes of silence passed, "Bah?" 

Bilbo shook his head, then realized the toddler was probably not the slightest bit entertained in his chair. He stepped over to the chair and lifted him back out, "How about we find something for you to play with?" 

"Pay?" Abbott said, tiny fingers clinging to Bilbo's shirt collar. 

"Play." Bilbo repeated with a nod, carrying him down the hall and into the child's new room. 

"Pay!" Abbott squealed and made a grabbing gesture at a pile of stuffed animals. Some were his old ones, some were ones Bilbo dragged out of a storage closet from when he was a faunt himself. 

"You want an animal?" Bilbo inquired. 

"Ah!" Abbott kept up his hand gestures. 

Bilbo knelt in front of the shelf in which the toys in question sat. Abbott looked over a few, and grabbed a rugged looking stuffed bear. "Beern." 

"The bear?" Bilbo figured it was the lad's sleeping companion. 

"Beern." The bear was squished in Abbott's arms. Bilbo smiled, happy the fauntling was satisfied for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

Nights were the hardest, Bilbo had decided. Abbott often cried for his mother, and continued crying after Bilbo tried to consol the toddler until he accepted the fact his mother wasn't coming for him. Slowly, after a few weeks, Abbott stopped crying for Abbigail. He slept most nights without a problem, and when he did wake, he calmed as soon as Bilbo entered the room. Soon Bilbo need not come to the tot's room at all.

One night many moons later, Abbott had begun to call him 'Da'. Bilbo didn't know how to feel about it, but when the boy stood on his large feet and took the effort to walk over to him to call him it again, Bilbo accepted it. But he wouldn't let him forget his parents. 

Bilbo understood on a personal level why they called them 'the terrible tots.' Abbott got into everything, he learned to climb, his vocabulary had grown considerably (much to his disliking on a few words he'd heard from drunken cousins and uncles.) He had also learned some songs from his aunts, and sang them aloud as he played with 'Beorn' which had been clarified once Abbott grasped his speech skills. Some songs however, he didn't know, and wondered where the faunt had picked them up. Often, Abbott would scribble on a slate with colored chalks and sing to himself. Or waving his toys around or even making them sing instead. This time it was the chalks. 

"Ooo~ You'll find us chasing the sun. When the daylight's fading, We're gonna play in the dark till it's golden again. And now it feels so amazing, Can't see it coming and we'll never grow old again. You'll find us chasing the sun!" Abbott sang to himself. 

"Where did you learn that one?" Bilbo questioned curiously. 

Abbott shrugged at his father, and continued the song by humming instead. 

 

When Abbott turned ten, Bilbo began to teach him to read. He was delighted that the boy learned quickly. He could read his own bedtime stories, but still prefered Bilbo to. 

At fifteen, Abbott wasn't outside with others, and if he went outside at all, he was singing songs to himself and playing in the garden. Bilbo watched him one day, the boy was swinging a stick at the oak at the edge of the yard. Younger fauntlings would come and watch sometimes, and ask him what he was doing. He would grin, and tell them the tree was an Ent. 

Abbott eventually came out a bit more, with nudging by Bilbo of course. He made friends his age, even got into trouble a few times. Nicking crops and breaking Hamfast's window as he and a few faunts played a ball game. His worst slip-up had been falling into the River Shire. Fortimbras Took and Bilbo managed to get him out only half drowned. The faunt actively avoided large water bodies from then on. 

Now at 29, the only trouble he managed to land himself in was singing less than respectable songs with the young folk at the tavern and challenging the Old Took to drinking games. Bilbo warned him against it, Hamfast chuckled when the boy ignored him...

 

Bilbo woke first normally, his usual morning routine brought him to the kitchen. He began making tea, as it boiled he glanced at the doorway. Abbott would probably be asleep past breakfast, second breakfast was unclear. Even when he did wake, the world's worst hangover was going to be pounding his head to mush. Bilbo shook his head, Not even another Took should challenge the Old Took. Especially not a hobbit who had just been allowed to drink. Abbott, like other hobbit men, couldn't resist the challenge. 

Down the hall, Abbott sat up and rubbed his head as it throbbed. He was never doing another drinking contest against the Old Took again. He considered himself being fully capable of holding his liquor, but not against the Old Took, who he was sure drank his weight in ale the night before. His da had warned him against the challenge, Abbott of course didn't back down from it though. 

Sitting up in bed and fighting the throbbing head rush, he looked at the clock on the nightstand beside him. He'd missed both breakfasts, but maybe Da had left something for him. He dressed slowly, not bothering with anything other than a shirt and trousers. Looking in the mirror his hair was a horrid mess of curls, and he looked as though he hadn't just slept half the day away. He combed his finger through it, moving locks of brown from his eyes before deeming himself decent. 

He entered the kitchen and sat unceremoniously in a chair, he was greeted by the smell of tea. Bilbo was reading a book and sipping said tea, "I told you so." His father said not looking up from his book, though his mouth twitched up into a smirk.

"Yes yes I know. I almost beat him." Abbott muttered, resting his head on a hand. 

"You didn't drink half of what Old Took managed." Bilbo retorted, getting up and shuffling about the kitchen, he returned to the table with a mug of water. 

"Da, please just humor me until this goes away." Abbott grumbled, pulling the mug to him.

Bilbo chuckled and left the boy to sip away his hangover, taking his pipe and a book outside. Abbott hoped Bilbo didn't have anything planned for today, but he felt like there was. Something itching in the back of his head. He couldn't place it, blaming it on his achey head.

Bilbo stepped outside and inhaled, the air fresh with the smell of spring. The sun was a comfortable warmth. He sat down on his porch bench, lit his pipe, and relaxed as he took a drag. 

Abbott joined him outside minutes later, leaning back on the bench and covering his eyes with his arms. Bilbo looked his son over. He learned long ago Abbott disliked smoking when the boy politely declined the offer each time, so on days like this, he would smoke his Old Toby and Abbott would read. However he doubted the brune hobbit wanted to read on this morning. Abbott broke the silence minutes later, removing his arm from his eyes. "I'm never doing that again." 

"I've heard that before." The older replied easily, tapping twice on his pipe. Abbott didn't argue Bilbo's point, mostly for lack of effort rather than admitting his father was right.

Bilbo blew a smoke ring as they continued to enjoy the morning in silence. Abbott stretched his legs and yawned, looking around he spotted a peculiar figure. He may be tired, but it was definetly there. "Da what's a man doing in Hobbiton?" 

"Pardon?" Bilbo followed Abbott's green gaze to a tall man with a long beard in gray garb. "That... is quite unusual." Bilbo wondered if he was heading towards them, as the path the figure took suggested it. 

Indeed, the man was. The two watched him as he approached the fence by where they sat.

Bilbo sat up straight, "Good morning." He greeted, taking another huff from his pipe. 

"What do you mean by good morning? Do you mean to wish me a good morning? Perhaps it is that you feel good on this particular morning? That it is a good morning whether I want it to be or not?" The man said, Abbott picked his brain for a name for this familiar face, "Or do you simply mean that this is a morning to be good of?" 

Both hobbits stared up, perplexed enough that Abbott too had sat up. "Um... All-All at once I suppose." Bilbo managed, and stuck his pipe back in his mouth in spite of his puzzled look. 

"You look... are you... Gandalf the Gray? The wandering wizard?" Abbott asked. Bilbo rose a brow quizzically at him.

"Gandalf means me," The wizard took off his hat, put it to his chest and bowed. "My my Bilbo, I did not know you had a son." 

"Yes this is Abbott... Wait, you know of me?" Then Bilbo's eyes widened as he remembered, a faint memory of him attacking the man with a tiny sword flashed through his mind. "Gandalf! I suppose I do remember you. My mother told many stories of you. Didn't you put on firework shows?" 

Gandalf nodded, "I did indeed. Belladonna Took was a good friend of mine... I am happy that you know me, even if it is just for my fireworks..." 

Bilbo cleared his throat, "Was uh... was there something I can help you with?" 

"Why, I am searching for someone to share an adventure with." Gandalf replied, leaning into his staff. 

While Abbott perked in interest, Bilbo scoffed, "I doubt many West of Bree would take interest in adventuring. Uncomfortable things they are, and make one late to dinner." 

Abbott knit his brows, Gandalf was so familiar. Though obviously, if Bilbo didn't remember the wizard Abbott has never met the man. "What kind of adventure?" Bilbo glanced sideways at his son with narrowed eyes, Abbott always asked the questions Bilbo didn't wish the answers to. 

"One that will take us through wood and over mountains!" Gandalf told the faunt with a smile.

"With whom?" Abbott pressed on, making his father sigh. They wouldn't go alone right? Abbott had read the stories, the world outside of the Shire was much different. There were Orcs that shown no mercy to anyone, and their Warg steeds they barely controlled themselves. Trolls that ate anyone and everyone. Giant spiders, and other creatures. He'd even read numerous books on dragons and earth-eating wereworms. Things only the very brave and/or very stupid would face alone. 

"A company of thirteen, unlucky number they make, so you see why they wish for another member." Gandalf said, "Or two." He said giving Abbott a knowing gaze.

"A Company of what?" Bilbo asked, smoke came out from his mouth as he spoke. His own curiosity had gotten the better of him. "Certianly not thirteen hobbits."

"No Mr.Baggins, not hobbits." Gandalf shook his head in agreement.

"So men, elves or dwarves?" Abbott offered.

"The latter," Gandalf replied, "A grand company of thirteen dwarves. Some more agreeable than others in all honesty, but a grand one anyhow."

"Never met a dwarf, read about them before... Where will we be going to?" Abbott said, his hangover mysteriously gone. Gandalf smiled down at the young hobbit. 

"Hold on now, I never agreed. You are not old enough for-" Bilbo objected.

"I'm twenty-nine Da! I'm not a fauntling anymore." Abbott argued. 

"You've got four more years." Bilbo replied, snuffing out his pipe. Gandalf looked rather amused at the pair.

"I'm the equivalent of sixteen in men, and their boys go on adventures!" Abbott argued.

"You are a Hobbit, not a Man." Bilbo retorted with a sigh, "You are less than half their size."

"At least let Mr. Gandalf elaborate?" Abbott asked, his tone hopeful. Bilbo scoffed at him, his son was already reeled in to the idea of adventuring. Abbott was hoping his father would at least listen, if dwarves of all people wanted a hobbit's help it had to be of importance right? Otherwise they'd do it by themselves? 

"Fine," Bilbo said after a moment, using the F word he reserved for when he began to get frustrated. Abbott knew he was beginning to push his luck. "I will listen." 

"Over tea?" Abbott suggested, glancing at Gandalf and then back to his da. " It is almost elevensies..." It was low, but good and drink were all hobbits weakness.

Bilbo nodded, "Yes yes, Come on in I suppose... I'll start a fresh pot of tea." Bilbo pocketed his pipe and stood. Abbott jumped up to grab the door, holding it for Bilbo and Gandalf. 

 

Gandalf didn't reveal much more about this quest, and Abbott suspected it was better that way. Perhaps if Gandalf told them more, Bilbo would've definetly said no. When Gandalf left, off to tell the company of their recruitment, Bilbo groaned. "Wizards." 

"I like him!" Abbott laughed. "Do you think he's bringing them here?" 

"I would hope not." Bilbo said, but he was already beginning to fret over the idea. 

"He didn't tell us where to meet anyone." Abbott pointed out. 

Bilbo thumbed his suspenders, looking as if he were calculating the probability of having 13 dwarves over for dinner. Even if they didn't expect it, a good host always provided food. He sighed in defeat, turning towards the pantry. "I assume they'll clear out the pantry themselves..." 

"But not providing a proper meal isn't what being a Baggins means." Abbott finished for him, standing up. "Shepherd's pie?" 

Bilbo smiled, "Atta boy, go see what we need that isn't in the pantry." Leaving the kitchen to locate and pocket his coin purse. 

"Yes I've been craving that for days now!" Abbott celebrated by himself as he obeyed his father's wish. 

 

Bilbo still couldn't believe he was doing this. He couldn't help but give in, Abbott was already so excited about the whole ordeal. He'd always read stories of great adventures to the boy, so he tells himself he should've saw something like this coming.

"Do you think we'll need more ale?" Abbott asked, the boy had a basket of goods on his back already.

"No, We'll have to finish off the barrel tomorrow." Bilbo told him. 

They paid for the produce and fresh meat and headed back to Bag End. It was a relatively quiet walk, Abbott seemed distracted. Bilbo knit his brows in concern, "Are you well? You seem to be in deep thought." 

"I'm fine Da," Abbott replied,"What Gandalf told us just seems so familiar. Like a tale in the books I used to read..." He frowned a little, "But I don't remember any with a company of dwarves." 

"By the time it's over, we may very well be a tale in a story book..." Bilbo chuckled.

"I think I'd rather enjoy that." Abbott laughed. "You think we'll see elves?"

Bilbo smiled, "Perhaps." 

"So... you're not going to back out of this at the last minute right?" Abbott asked, raising a brow.

"I will not, so long as it looks like we are in good company this evening." Bilbo replied, opening the gate to Bag End. "Let's prepare Bag End for company yes?" 

Abbott nodded enthusiastically and hurried in before his father.


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbo had just pulled the pie out of the oven when the first knock came. He placed the crock pot atop the stove to cool, and tossed off his mitts as he made his way to the door. Abbott was already there, seeming hesitant. "You uh... you can open it..." he said, looking at Bilbo sheepishly. Bilbo tutted at the boy, if there were about to be thirteen dwarves in this house now was not the time to be shy. He opened the door slowly, Abbott peeking out from behind him. 

On the other side stood a tall (for a dwarf) man, bald and tattooed and heavily armed. The man turned his head to Bilbo, then dipped his head in a bow. "Dwalin Fundinson, at yer service." 

Bilbo managed a small smile, "Bilbo Baggins at yours, please come in." The dwarf stepped inside, "Food is still quite hot but I'm sure my son can get you a drink." 

"Son?" Dwalin questioned. Bilbo turned around, the faunt was not behind him. 

"He is a bit shy around some people. Unless he's digging into the sheppherd's pie early." Bilbo shut the door. "Weapons can go in the chest behind you if you don't wish to dine with them." 

The large dwarf grunted in acknowledgment, depositing a large hammer and two axes into the chest before following Bilbo into the dining room. Bilbo was relieved to find that Abbott has snuck off and set the table while he let Dwalin in. Dwalin took a seat and Bilbo left him to get the pie. 

Abbott was filling a mug with ale when Bilbo entered. "You're being quite sneaky. Our guest didn't even see you." He said. 

Abbott nodded, "They wanted burglers. Might as well convince them now." Bilbo ruffled his curls and Abbott ducked away, not spilling the full mug of ale. Stepping lightly, Abbott tapped his fingers on the mug handle. Dwalin, Dwalin, Dwalin. The name made his mind itch. Perhaps it was a common name, one of the great warriors from his faerie stories. Or maybe a history book, dwarves lived a long time he very well could've seen the dwarf's name before. His train of thought halted as he set the mug down in front of the dwarf. 

"Thank you Mr. Baggins-" Dwalin stopped, this was not the same golden brown haired hobbit. 

"Abbott Took," Abbott stuck out his hand, hoping dwarves knew what a handshake was. 

Dwalin carefully shook it, the faunts hand much smaller than his. "Dwalin at yer service." 

"So I heard. Had to set the table, if you need more ale just ask." Abbott told him, turning quickly to see if his father needed help. 

"Get the rolls would you Abbott?" Bilbo said upon his return. The two placed the pie and other foods such as fresh vegetables and rolls into the table. Dwalin helped himself to the pie, humming in approval when he took a bite. With the last mug of ale was set, Abbott's ears caught a knock on the door. Bilbo looked up in question. 

"I'll get it." Abbott told him, leaving the dining room and opening the door. He did hesitate this time. Dwalin seemed alright, didn't say much but he wasn't rude. He opened the door to a much older looking dwarf with a long white beard abd hair. Said dwarf was looking up at the night sky, and looked to Abbott after a moment. 

He bowed like Dwalin had, "Balin Fundinson, at yer service."

"Abbott Took at yours." Abbott again copied the bow. The hobbit observed as the dwarf looked to the sky again. 

"I fear it may rain, but it should go away before we head out." Balin said to him. 

"Just enough for the crops to have their fill, and little enough for the little faunts to romp around outside after." Abbott said, that was typically how rain was in the Shire. Balin smiled, and Abbott moved to the side. "Please come in, I think Da is having weapons put in this chest here." 

"Are you Mr. Baggins boy? We weren't told he had a son." Balin asked, putting a sword into the chest. 

"Mmhmm. Dinner is ready, I think a relative of yours is already here. He doesn't say much, least not to us." Abbott replied, closing the door. 

"Aye, that's Dwalin for you. He talks plenty I assure you." Balin chuckled, letting Abbott lead him into the dining room. 

"Brother." Balin said, hands on his hips. 

Dwalin froze, literally caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Brother!" He replied once he managed to pull his hand out of the jar. "Ye've gotten shorter and wider since I seen ye last!" He said as he stepped to greet his brother. 

"Wider, not shorter." Balin replied. Both smiled, and the hobbits watched as the two slammed their foreheads together. Abbott bit his lip to keep from laughing. Bilbo jumped at the sudden action, as if he couldn't believe they'd done that. 

Balin chuckled and looked around, "Lovely setup you 'ave Mr. Baggins." Balin said, ending his observation with landing his gaze on the hobbit. 

"My father did most of it. Couldn't bring myself to change it." Bilbo said, "Please sit, there's ale and food ready." 

"I think I will take you up on that Mr. Baggins." Balin said with a slight nod, "So brother, What 'ave you gotten yerself into as of late?" 

The brothers sat down and there came another knock on the door. Bilbo left the room to greet their guests, Abbott lingered behind, torn between listening to the brothers at the table or greeting their guests as well. The latter won. 

"You must be Mr. Boggins!" Abbott heard as he stepped into the receiving room. He leaned on the hall doorway. Two more dwarves stood outside, one blond, one brunette. They were much younger than Balin and Dwalin. 

"Mr. Baggins actually, come on in." The two entered and Bilbo looked outside to check for more approaching dwarves. 

The pair shrugged off their weapons and "I'll take those." Abbott said, letting them both pile their weapons in his arms. He then skillfully opened the chest with his foot (and sticking his tongue out to the side in concentration helps too,) and carefully dropped them in. Closing the lid, he turned around to see both still standing there. "Oh! Abbott Took. I'm Bilbo's son." Bilbo was greeting two more dwarves outside. 

"Aye, I'm Fili-" The blond bowed. 

"-and I'm Kili." The brune said, doing the same as his brother. 

Abbott decided Bilbo could handle the dwarves outside. One a fierce looking redhead and the other held a trumpet to his ear. He'd learn their names later, "This way! Da makes the best sheppherds pie." 

Over the course of the night, Bilbo and Abbott were back and forth from the door and dining room. Eventually Fili, and another dwarf that had shown up in a tumble with others through Bag End's front door named Bofur, rolled the keg into the dining room so the hobbits could enjoy supper as well. 

Abbott seemed to have the names all down, Bilbo mixed them up, but only between the Ri's and Ur's. Dwalin was the tatooed warrior, Balin was the oldest, Fili was the only blond, Kili was the youngest brunette almost always near Fili, Oin used a trumpet to hear, Gloin was the redhead warrior Abbott wouldn't lie to being intimidated by. The ones that literally fell through the front door had introduced themselves quickly. Dori was oldest Ri, Nori had braided eyebrows, Ori was the youngest and Dori said he and Abbott looked nearly the same in age, Bifur had an axe in his head and only spoke in dwarven tongue and hand motions, Bofur had his hat and upturned braids, and Bombur was the biggest. Gandalf had shown up along with the tumble, though he himself had not partaken in the activity. Abbott giggled as Bilbo attempted to name each dwarf from his seat at the table as they all ate in merry chaos.

After dinner it had settled down, some having their own conversations and others in a bigger one. Bilbo was off speaking with Gandalf somewhere, leaving Abbott alone with 12 dwarves. He sipped his ale, some were finishing off the food that was left. Some were drowning their food in ale, some just sat sipping theirs like Abbott was. 

"So lad," Abbott turned his attention to Balin across from him, "Are ye coming with us on the journey?" 

"Him? He's teh size o' our pebbles!" Gloin says, "Gimli's bigger t'an 'im!

"Gimli's 'ere?" Oin questioned. 

"No ye bloke-" Gloin began. 

"Yes I'm coming. So long as Da agrees." Abbott told Balin, "I've never been out of the Shire... I don't know how to feel." 

"Aye, Excitement is a good one, be it good or bad." Balin replied to the faunt, "It won't be easy, not with our heading."

"Balins right!" Kili said from the other end of the table. "Orcs and trolls and goblins." He was obviously trying to get a rise out of him with the way he smirked at the others. 

"And we're going after a dragon." Abbott deadpanned quirking up a brow.

Bofur chuckled, "I like em already." 

"Why help us then?" Ori asked. 

Abbott swallowed some ale, thinking up an answer. It was harder with many pairs of eyes on him. "Well, it's an adventure..." He said, "I get it won't be pleasant. I've read enough stories, and heard the men of Bree talk. It's not the same for Da though I don't think. I think he is just going along now because I want to... but he'll enjoy it too eventually." He finished. Decent enough answer he supposed. Abbott left the table to find Bilbo and Gandalf. He found them in the receiving room, and ducked under Dwalin's arms and around Fili to get to them. 

"They've pillaged the pantry Gandalf," Bilbo was saying, "And I'd rather not speak about the bathroom; They've all but destroyed the plumbing!" 

Abbott walked to his father's side, patting his shoulder in an attempt to calm him. Bilbo sighed, "Now that you're in here who's entertaining them?" He was half joking at least, so Abbott shrugged. 

"Probably Bofur if they haven't passed out yet." Abbott replied, and Gandalf chuckled. 

Ori chose that moment to approach the three, also having to duck under and around Fili and Dwalin. "Excuse me, I don't mean to interupt... but what should I do with my plate?" 

Both hobbits opened their mouths but another beat them to it. " 'ere you go Ori, give it to me." Kili approached and took the plate, and tossed it like a yard disc down the hall. Abbott felt Bilbo tense beside him. Fili caught it and tossed it into the kitchen, where someone else must have caught it because there was no smashing sound of crockery hitting the wall. Someone began tossing plates from the dining room as well, and the sound of silverware clashing together made both hobbits cringe. 

"Could you not do that you'll blunt them!" Bilbo said, but he was still more worried about the airborn crockery in his halls. 

"Did ye hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" Bofur announced, not ceasing the clashing of the tableware. 

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks!" Kili added. 

"Smash the bottles and burn their corks!" That'd be Fili. 

"Chip the glasses and crack the plaaates!" The rest joined in. 

Abbott couldn't help but from grinning, and he wondered if Bofur had planned this or if he was just going on a whim.

"THAT'S WHAT BILBO BAGGINS HATES!" Abbott tried not to show his amusement with his father most definetly NOT amused. It didn't work. 

"Cut the cloth  
Trail the fat  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat  
Pour the milk on the pantry flooooor!   
Splash the wine on every door!" 

By this time Ori and Abbott had been given stacks of bowls and played from the dining room to take to the kitchen, and Abbott was pretty sure Oin was using his grandda's teapot for an instrument. Bilbo was going to have a cow. 

"Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl  
Pound them up with a thumping pole  
When you're finished  
If they are whoooole,  
Send them down the hall to roll!" 

Plates and bowls were stacked as Bombur practically licked them clean, and the instruments kept up their tune. 

"THAT'S WHAT BILBO BAGGINS HATES!" 

The dwarves finished their song and laughed as Bilbo came to see the tableware, and over his face washed a look of disbelief. Gandalf himself was chuckling as he smoked his pipe. As they calmed down their laughter, three heavy knocks were heard. The dwarves looked towards the other room and Gandalf hummed and exhaled, blowing smoke out of his nose. "He's here..."

Bilbo knit his brows, but went to welcome the late guest in. Abbott, Fili and Kili filed in behind. Bilbo sighed and opened the door, and was met with blue eyes and loose raven hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when I'll update again but it will happen! >:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops- procrastination's a bitch. Here it is! (Finally...)

"Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf announced. Bilbo hadn't even noticed that a dwarf had not yet arrived. With a defeated sigh, he shut the door and ran a hand through his now messy curls. 

"Gandalf," Thorin greeted the wizard with what could be called a smile, "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice... Would've never found it if it weren't for the mark on the door..." 

Bilbo gave the dwarf an incredulous look, "There isn't a mark on the door, it was painted last week!" 

"Ah, in fact there is, I put it there myself." Gandalf admitted, he then cleared his throat and leaned against his staff. "No matter, Thorin, may I introduce Bilbo Baggins... your burgler." 

Thorin looked over Bilbo with a doubtful expression. "Axes or swords?" 

"I beg your pardon?" Replied Bilbo, knitting his brows and thumbing his suspenders out of habit. 

"What is your weapon of choice?" Thorin tried again. 

"I-I haven't ever been in a fight to use one... I am however, rather skilled at Conkers." Bilbo replied, he was proud of that skill, but something told him Thorin didn't particularly care about the game. 

The raven haired dwarf scoffed, "I knew it... Looks more like a grocer than a burgler." A few dwarves chuckled

"Don't underestimate Hobbits your highness because that's where we get you." Abbott's voice came from the group collected around the receiving room to greet their leader. When Thorin turned his head to look at the young hobbit Abbott's arms were crossed and he glowered at Thorin. Bilbo gave his son a relieved look, happy to have Thorin's judging eyes off of him. 

"And who is this?" Thorin asked, seemingly unphased by Abbott's words "You never mentioned two of them." He directed at Gandalf. 

"For at the time I had no knowledge of him." Gandalf replied.

"Abbott Took." Abbott dropped his arms and tapped his fingers on his thighs. "Bilbo's son and burgler number two I suppose..." There went his burst of confidence, which was slipping faster the longer he tried to keep eye contact with Thorin. 

Thorin hummed in acknowledgment, "You want us to take a child Gandalf?" Abbott frowned.

"He is nearly the same maturity as Ori." Gandalf pointed out. Dori and Nori both looked at Ori between them, who didn't like the sudden attention. "And also the look Master Took is giving you at the moment is rather amusing. " Abbott of course, was sporting the tween typical 'I am not a child thank you very much' expression.

Thorin shook his head, "We have business to discuss do we not?" He said to Gandalf and Balin. They both nodded, and everyone moved back into the dining room. 

"My dear Lady..." Abbott muttered, Kíli and Fíli gave him sympathetic looks. Bofur clapped him on the shoulder and gave it a few pats.

Abbott sat himself in between Balin and Bofur as Bilbo placed a plate to Thorin's left and chose to stand behind Abbott instead of sit. Abbott leaned back made a face at him as the dwarves situated themselves. His objective worked, because Bilbo grinned and rolled his eyes, pushing Abbott's head back down. Bilbo tended to pace or fidget with things when he was nervous or stressed, Abbott just hoped he didn't faint. 

"What news have you from the meeting in Ered Luin?" Dwalin asked after letting Thorin dig in to the food set before him. "Did they come with us?" 

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin replied.

"And what did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked again.

Thorin shook his head and took a drink, "They will not come...They say this quest is ours and ours alone." 

Bilbo cleared his throat, "Excuse me but, would anyone kindly tell me the whole of this quest? And not bits of irrelevant information." Bilbo sent a glance of annoyance to Gandalf. 

"Yes yes, fetch us more light would you my dear Bilbo?" Gandalf said as Thorin pulled a map from his coat. Bilbo moved to grab a candle from the other room and Abbott scooted closer to look at the map, Balin shook his head at the faunt nearly leaning on him. Abbott took in the inkwork, but couldn't read any of it. Again, something about it looked familar. It was a map after all, and they had a number of those in the study. He sat back in his seat, letting Balin have some room again. 

"Far to the east, over ranges and rivers and beyond woodlands and wastelands lies a single, solitary peak..." Gandalf told the two halflings. 

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo read. 

"Aye, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time! Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold.'When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end.'" Gloin told the group.

Bilbo opened his mouth and closed it again, then opened once more,"Beast? What beast?" 

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather...Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks." Bofur paused, taking a sip of ale. "Extremely fond of precious metals." 

Abbott frowned a bit. Who had told him about the dragon? Gandalf certainly hadn't, Bilbo would've sent him running. The dwarves didn't seem to question why he knew of the dragon but his father did not. 

"Yes, I know what a dragon is!" Bilbo huffed out, thumbing his suspenders again looking genuinely concerned. 

Ori stood, freckled cheeks reddened a bit. Abbott noted it was probably from the ale in the young dwarrow's hand. "I'm not afraid, I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of dwarrow iron right up his jacksie!" The young dwarf exclaimed. Abbott nearly choked on his ale as he giggled. Dori sighed and tugged his younger brother down by his belt as the company cheered. 

"The task would be difficult enough  
with an army behind us, but we number just 13. And not 13 of the best nor brightest." Balin replied when it had calmed in the room. The dwarves took this as insults of course, so the room was chaotic again. 

The young blond prince stood. "We may be few in numbers, but we're fighters, all of us, down to the last Dwarf!"

"And we have a Wizard in our company!  
Gandalf has killed hundreds of dragons in his time!" Kíli supplied. 

"Well, no... I wouldn't say that my dear Kíli." Gandalf cleared his throat, making the hobbits roll their eyes and again sending the dwarrow into an uproar. 

"If we have read these signs do you not think others have not read them too?" Thorin said over the crowd. "Others will be looking to mountain now, the dragon hasn't been spotted for sixty years. Our people's wealth could be sitting unprotected from anyone who wishes to plunder it! We must get into Erebor and reclaim the mountain, reclaim our home!" 

"You forget, the Front gate is sealed.  
There's no way into the mountain." Balin said to the king. 

"Actually my dear Balin, that is not entirely true." Gandalf pulled out a key. That made Abbott's mind race. He'd seen that before he was sure of it. It was as familar as these dwarrows names, the dragon, and the map. The company exchanged words as Abbott wracked his brain. He remembered the map also having blue writing, but it wasn't there. When he focused back in on the conversation, Gandalf was again speaking. 

"The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." The wizard said. 

"That's why you need burglars." Abbott stated. 

"Hmm. And good ones too. Experts, I'd imagine." Bilbo said, "The only experts around here are the young faunts and their grabby hands. Not us." 

"Da-" Abbott started.

"-I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. They're hardly burglar material." Balin said, looking apologetically at Abbott and Bilbo. 

"Aye, the Wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Gloin replied. 

Abbott frowned, "Gentle folk? Just because we dont carry around weapons with us as soon as we learn to walk doesn't mean we don't know how to defend ourselves... and we can be quiet and stealthy when we want. I used to sneak out all the time-" 

"-What?" Bilbo looked at Abbott incredulously. 

"Er... nevermind..." Abbott sank a little in his seat, folding his hands around his mug. 

"I agree with the lad!" Gandalf said before Bilbo could press any questions on the faunt. "The dragon will also be accustomed to the smell of dwarrow, the scent of hobbits is unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage." He finished, then continued to Thorin. "You asked me to find the 14th member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins, who will be accompanied by his son as well..." 

Thorin looked the pair over, Bilbo and his nervous fidgeting and Abbott who looked hopeful even if things were seemingly going against him. "I cannot guarantee their safety." He said softly to Gandalf. 

"Very well..." The wizard replied. 

Thorin nodded to Balin. "Give them the contract." 

Balin dug out a neatly folded and handed it to the eldest hobbit. "Just the standard contract, states the out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements and such." 

"Funeral arrangements." Bilbo repeated, shaking his head and reading over the paper nearly as long as he was tall.

"'Terms...Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one-fourteenth of total profit, if any.' Seems fair..." He continued in his head, then muttered louder. "'Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof, including, but not limited to lacerations, evisceration...'" Bilbo blanched, "'Incineration?'" He looked up to anyone for confirmation.

"Aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur replied, pulling his pipe from his mouth. Abbott frowned as Bilbo looked incredulously at the hatted dwarf. "Think furnace... with wings." Bilbo fidgeted more muttering about air. "Flash of light, searing pain, then poof...You're nothing more than a pile of ash!" 

Abbott firmly shoved an elbow into the hatted dwarf's side. 

"Ow-" Bofur protested. 

Bilbo swayed as Abbott turned his head, "Nope." And the hobbit fell faint to the floor. 

Abbott groaned, "Thanks Bofur...." The faunt slid behind Balin and between Gandalf and Thorin. Crouching down by his fainted father. 

 

Bilbo woke up minutes later, Abbott had gotten him to a chair in the den with help from Gandalf. Once Bilbo was situated he weaved his way through and made tea, and took a cup back to him. "Thank you lad..." Bilbo sighed, taking the cup gingerly. 

"If it is any consolation I avenged you." Abbott laughed a little. 

"Aye! Bony elbowed weasel!" Bofur called as he walked into the other room across the hall. 

Abbott grinned for a moment then looked back at Bilbo who was staring at the fire. That wasn't good. "Da... you aren't going to sign that are you?" 

Bilbo looked up with a sigh, "Abbott have you any idea what this will be? This won't be like the walk to Frogmorton. It won't take hours it will be months on end." 

"I know Da..." Abbott said, sitting on the chair ottoman. "It's much more than that and that is why I think we should go." He turned his head and looked back at Gandalf, who dipped his head. Abbott looked back at Bilbo. "You can't tell me you aren't the slightest bit curious about the world outside of the Shire, because I had to get it from somewhere. And we'll be helping the dwarrow as well..." 

"I blame you for this..." Bilbo shot at Gandalf, who's smirk was hidden out of Bilbo's view. "But..." He looked up at Abbott. "Are you sure you want to leave? They'll talk you know." 

"Ah let them." Abbott waved a hand, "They already do anyway." Bilbo scoffed, knowing that was true. "And if we have to we can turn right back around." He promised.

Bilbo held his gaze for a few moments, then sighed "Well, I suppose that's settled." Bilbo stood and wobbled for a moment, then crossed over to a small desk by the window with contract in hand. He opened it from the bottom, finished reading the last few sentences and then signed it with a smooth motion of his hand. 

"You too boy," Gandalf said, "Or Balin will have a cow." 

Abbott grinned at that notion and got up to sign it as well. "Da? Who do we have take up Bag End while we're gone? Can't have dearest auntie Lobelia accidentally slipping the spoons in her top again..." Abbott had a knowing smile plastered on his face. 

Bilbo chuckled, then knit his brows. "Hadn't thought of that, Because I've always made sure you were my heir." 

Abbott rocked on his feet and gazed around, "Whaaat aboouuut... Primula and Drogo? They're due to be married in a few weeks yeah? I trust them more than anyone else." The pair weren't far from Abbott in age, and Drogo taught him the best way to climb the Party Tree when he was younger. Primula was always sweet and shared her snacks with him. 

Bilbo nodded, "Yes, they make better company than the Sackville-Baggins." Bilbo searched the desk for a spare paper page. "Go make sure everyone's settled, the elders can take up the guest rooms if they wish, including yours." 

Abbott nodded, not complaining about the idea of giving up his bed. He poked his head in the room. Most of the dwarrow had a pipe in mouth or a mug of ale in their hand. Thorin sat and stared into the flames within the fireplace, Kili sat on the chair stool next to him, with Fili on the floor against the stone of the fireplace. The Ri brothers weren't together for once. Ori was focused on the journal on his knees, Nori's head was tilted back against Bofur's shoulder, Dori was talking quietly to Balin. Bifur puffed his pipe and Bombur had a full mug of ale again, and Dwalin stood against the wall, Oin and Gloin took up the loveseat. 

It was then he noticed the hum. He assumed he hadn't been noticed yet, but he didn't want to interrupt. He was glad he didn't.

"Far over the Misty Mountain's cold,  
To dungeons deep and caverns old.  
We must away, ere break of day..." Thorin had begun, and now a number of dwarves had joined him.  
"To find our long forgotten gold...  
The pines were roaring, on the height.  
The winds were moaning, in the night.  
The fire was red, it flaming spread.  
The trees like torches blazed with light..." The seated dwarves had risen, and it took everything Abbott had to finally announce his presence.

The hobbit cleared his throat, making a few dwarves look up at him. "The spare rooms are open if the elder gentlemen here wish for a proper bed." He told them.

"What about a purple sled?" Oin whispered in question to Gloin. 

"He's offerin' ye a place t'rest yer bleedin' head." Gloin repeated to his brother.

"Oh...Well, on that note lads, lights out fer me." Oin stretched, and Abbott nodded him in the direction if the spare bedrooms. Bifur, Dwalin and Dori followed in suit. Balin and Thorin lingered behind, along with the younger crowd. Abbott moved through a closet and shuffled through it, pulling out a pile of blankets bigger than he was and left them for whoever to take if they wished. 

Ori stood, pocketing his journal and grabbed two blankets, tossing one to Nori. The tri-spiked dwarf then grabbed Bofur's sleeve and tugged him out of the room. Probably to the sofa in the study. Ori settled in front of the fireplace on the large soft rug. 

Gandalf and Bilbo entered then, and Bilbo handed Balin the contract. Balin and even Thorin looked surprised. The eldest of the pair checked the parchment over. "Aye. It's settled then. Welcome to the company." 

"Told you they'd come." Fíli failed to whisper and elbowed his brother. The brunette cursed under his breath and passed the older a few coins. Abbott pretended not to notice. 

"Now that this ordeal is taken care of..." Bilbo said, "I'm going to turn in. You don't mind staying in here?" Abbott shook his head, making a face when Bilbo placed a kiss on the top of his head in front of the dwarves. "Good night." 

Balin and Thorin turned in as well, leaving the rest of the members to claim a blanket and sleeping spot. Gloin had claimed the loveseat, simply because Kíli and Fíli couldn't budge the now snoring dwarf. Bombur had fallen asleep with his mug balanced on his belly. 

Abbott settled next to Ori, who had begun to scribble in his journal again. He's supposed to be the same age as me right? He thought, he watched the dwarf for a few more moments. "What are you writing?" Abbott asked, "If you don't mind my knowing." 

Ori bit his lip, then responded, "I'm a scribe, So I'm t'be recording our journey in this book. Sketches, small passages an such." Ori flipped a page back. 

Abbott studied the drawing, soft and light strokes roughly sketched the room from the perspective that Ori had previously been sitting. Darker and more precise marks brought it to life. Ori had even included the dwarrow in the room. "Wow... You're doing this the whole journey?"

Ori nodded shyly, "I plan t'get a sketch of everyone at least once. But don't tell them that." He said quietly with a grin that told of mischief. 

"My lips are sealed. Just get my good side." Abbott joked. Ori chuckled a bit. 

It was then two more blankets were splayed out on either side of Ori and Abbott. The princes each joined the two on the floor. "Thats not fair, Ori wouldn't show us." Kíli said with a pouy.

Ori shut the book, putting it back inside his coat and safe from the princes' grasp. "You kept pestering." Ori replied. 

Abbott rested his chin on his pillow, and stared at the fire. "Do you guys remember the mountain? Balin said the dragon came sixty years ago." His gaze flicked between the three on the floor with him. 

"I remember the throne, and bits of the rooms in the Royal Wing. I was just a badger then, so its fuzzy. Kee was just walking." Fíli replied. 

"I don't remember anythin." Kíli said. 

"Me either. Too young. Nori and Dori used to tell me about it all the time when I was younger." Ori said, "Of the vast gold, and wealth and prosperity. Where every dwarf had his place, and no one had to travel all over Arda for work unless they wished." 

"Do you think the dragon is still there?" Abbott asked. 

The princes shrugged, "Dunno. Idad seems to be on the fence about the beast. Balin seems convinced its still there. Mr. Dwalin doesn't care because he'll try to 'mash its brains out either way." Kíli answered. 

Abbott laughed, Ori wrinkled his nose at that thought. 

"What about you then? You're the smallest." Fíli asked. 

"About the dragon?" A blur of red and gold and fire flashed through his memory. "I've read they live long. I believe it's still there." 

"And that doesn't scare you?" Kíli asked. 

"Of course it does, they're gigantic." Abbott shook his head, "But fear won't get your mountain back. Maybe we can use Ori for bait. Offer to paint him or something and we'll sneak in from behind." 

"That is a terrible idea!" Ori protested. 

"Don't fancy having a spot of tea with the biggest being around? If you painted him gold maybe he wont mind." Abbott joked. 

"No thank you. Kill it first. Then I'll consider it." Ori swallowed. 

"Shame." Abbott sighed. He was joking of course, but now his mind wondered how in the name of the Valar were they, a company of fifteen, going to defeat a dragon? Leave it to the adults Abbott, he told himself. 

"So why is your last name Took?" Ori asked, making Abbott look up at him. 

"He's my godfather actually, my parent's died when I was a babe." Abbott answered, it didn't bother him like most people thought, he couldn't even remember their faces. "But Bilbo's the only father I've ever known, so he's Da." 

"We get that." Fíli said softly. 

"Huh..." Kíli then narrowed his eyes. "The real question here though... Is he or is he not, Mr. Boggins?" 

Ori rolled his eyes and Abbott grinned, "It is 100% Boggins." 

"I told you!" Kíli said triumphantly to his brother. Fíli looked at Abbott incredulously. The hobbit winked with the eye not in Kíli's view, and the blond prince sighed playing along. 

"Yeah yeah, go to sleep now you blithering git." Fíli tossed a spare pillow at his brother's face. They collectively settled onto their sides or backs, ending further conversation. Abbott laid on his side, eyes finding the floor. They left tomorrow morning. Tomorrow they headed out of the Shire, out of everything he knew, he closed his eyes and tried hard not to think of all the stories of dragons and orcs. Nothing was changing his mind. Not now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops- haven't updated in forever. My bad, school sucks ass. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it, ill try to have the next up soon.

Bilbo woke, put on his robe, and went about his business in the bathroom. Upon entering the den, he was startled a bit at first by the sleeping dwarrow on his sofa's and floor. The youngest were curled on the floor, the large redhead dwarf he believed to be Gloin And the youngest brune prince Kíli were having a competitive snoring match. How ever Abbott was sleeping through it he had no idea. 

Bilbo quietly entered the kitchen, setting up two pots to boil. Surely someone would want tea or coffee. As the water heated he checked the pantry. Someone had been courteous enough to leave eggs and bacon uneaten. Bilbo brought these out with him and moved the heating pots aside, ready to make breakfast in bulk. 

"Mr. Baggins..." Bilbo jumped, nearly dropping the skillet in his hand. Thorin stood just inside the doorway. He cleared his throat. "Do you need help with anything?" 

"Um." Bilbo managed, was this the same dwarf he let in at an ungodly hour the night before? "You can start with the bacon and eggs while I make tea and coffee." Bilbo supplied as the pots were beginning to boil. 

Thorin grunted in response and grabbed the basket of eggs and took them to the fire. Bilbo smacked his lips. Right then. He grabbed the two pots from the spit and proceeded with making the separate beverages. "Would you like some coffee or tea?" 

"Coffee." Thorin rumbled. Bilbo nodded to himself and pulled two mugs from the cabinet, the memory of them being tossed about still fresh in the hobbit's mind. "Anything in it?" Bilbo asked as he poured the black liquid into both mugs. Thorin shook his head, so he passed off the mug once it was filled. Bilbo watched the dwarf as he contemplated his coffee. Even whilst cooking eggs he brooded, or maybe the caffine hadn't kicked in yet. His braids had been redone, as he had appeared at the door with a messy raven mop rather than kingly locks. He stared into the fire, in between flipping eggs and bacon, lost in thought as it seemed he had since he arrived. However rude he had been the night before, Bilbo was still grateful he decided to help out. They didn't say anything, and the silence didn't bother Bilbo. Only the creak of wood and a muffled yawn made him leave his own thoughts. 

Abbott groggily entered the kitchen and sank into the chair next to him. "Your crews a snoring menace." Thorin huffed, which passed for a sound of possible amusement the hobbits assumed. "Ooo..." Abbott said upon seeing the teapot. He made himself a cup and eyed the bacon Thorin flipped. 

Bilbo stood, "If you want to pack anything else you'd better do it before this place becomes the epitome of chaos again." 

"It wasn't that bad Da." Abbott scoffed with brow raised and sipped his tea. 

"It was close." Bilbo muttered, patting the faunt's shoulder before leaving the room. 

Abbott shook his head, looking up at Thorin who had watched Bilbo leave. They met gazes briefly before Thorin looked back to his bacon and eggs. They sat in partial silence. The bacon sizzled with Kíli and Gloín's snoring contest as background noise. It stayed like that for so many moments Abbott jumped when Thorin spoke again. 

"It's not too late to stay home." The dwarf said, not sparing a glance. 

"I suppose not..." Abbott poked at a flaw in his teacup. "But, It's too early to give up. Your dwarrow snore tactics aren't enough to chase me off." He attempted to joke. 

Thorin looked up at him, "Hmm..." Was all the king managed before going back to his task. 

"Good talk..." Abbott muttered, just loud enough for Thorin to hear. Thorin was apparently having a better conversation with the bacon he was frying. Abbott sighed and took a sip of tea, mentally hoping Ori or one of the princes would wake up to end the awkward silence...

 

Surprisingly, when the dwarrow all did wake, the smial wasn't in utter chaos. It was loud sure, but there were 16 people in a house that had only housed two for years. Many were eating their share of eggs and bacon or whatever had survived the dwarrow hunger of the night before. Those who weren't eating breakfast or drinking their fill of tea or coffee were packing up their weapons from the chest in the recieving room. 

Balin had seated himself back at the table where Thorin and Gandalf were chatting over a map again. 

Bilbo was listening quietly the wizard and king, the pair seemed to be plotting their route for the journey. Or that's what Abbott assumed was happening as he reentered the room, back from packing with a bag slung over one shoulder.

"We're not looking to the elves Gandalf, and that is final." Thorin said firmly, in an almost growl. 

"Then I wish you good luck in finding one who can make sense of your map." Gandalf muttered over the rim of his tea cup. Balin shook his head reminding Abbott greatly of the Old Took, but hairier. 

Thorin, apparently done with his socializing for the morning stood and proceeded to leave the kitchen. "Fìli, wake your brother. We leave in five minutes." 

"Five minutes!?" The rush of two pairs of feet ensued much to the amusement of Dwalin and Balin. 

 

Abbott hadn't witnessed Bilbo's horse hair allergy first hand before, as they haven't ever owned them. The poor man sneezed for the first three days of riding before his body gave up on the nasal protesting, leaving the hobbit sniffling here and there. 

Within a day or two, Abbott happened upon a most fascinating dwarvish past time: betting. It could be the most childish thing, or something they wouldn't know for months. They thought they were quiet, but when your riding buddy was the quest scribe and the dwarrow hadn't quite grasped the definition of quiet, you tended to hear everything. Just small things like how long before Dori turned into mother hen again and babied Ori (Ori argued quietly that he was always in mother mode), and how long before Nori swiped another coin purse. 

The answer to the last one was under five minutes, and led to a short Nori vs. Gloin pony chase. 

Sleeping outside was odd, but not unenjoyable. Abbott found watching Ori sketch and listening to Balin's stories (which is what Ori was illustrating on this night) often helped lull him asleep, except for when there was distant screeches in the forests ahead. Abbott and Bilbo flinched, and Ori nearly marked a dark streak across sketch Balin's face. 

"What was that?" Bilbo asked quietly, looking wide eyed for answers. 

Orcs. Abbott's mind answered. He scooted closer between Fíli and Ori, and didn't acknowledge the pat the blond gave him in the shoulder. "Just an orc pack." 

"Orcs?" Bilbo knit his brows.

"They like to strike in the wee hours of the night. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood." Kíli supplied. Bilbo looked worriedly off in the forests direction, then knit his brow at the snickering princes. 

Perhaps at a time Abbott would have found that funny, knowing the princes were only trying to mess with Bilbo, however now it only made his stomach twist with unknown... fear? Worry? 

"You think a night raid by orcs is funny?" Thorin glowered at his nephews. 

"We didn't mean anything by it uncle..." Fíli said apologetically, Kíli looking away even though neither had been directly scolded. 

Thorin shook his head, "You two know nothing of the world." With that, the dwarrow royal stalked off, passing by Bilbo with only a short glance. 

Balin sighed, "Don't take it too harshly lads..." 

The princes acknowledged the advisor with short nods, eyes still staring after Thorin. Ori slipped his notebook into his pocket, the mood gone. However, after a few moments a few pouches of coins were tossed to Nori, who pocketed them quietly. 

Abbott shook his head, it wasn't the best moment to deal out a bet. "You guys have gambling problems..." 

"We'll get you roped in soon enough laddie." Bofur said with a wink. 

"I'd rather he not." Bilbo replied.

Silence fell over the group, some drifting off to sleep while others watched the fire. Abbott looked up to Fíli, "Is he always like this?" He asked quietly.

"Uncle? Not always, believe it or not he can be enjoyable company when he wants." Fíli said, "I think the quest is getting to him." 

Abbott hummed, "I'll believe you..." Abbott's eyes flicked up to the distance when he heard more orc screams, however they sounded further away this time. 

"They're heading off lads, you should rest up." Balin said, snuffing out his pipe.

Abbott rolled out his bedroll and lay watching the fire, laying his head in his arms. Ori settled too, using Abbott's back as a pillow as he had since day one. They all ended up in a heap anyway. 

 

Abbott didn't sleep well, he woke suddenly when Bombur started to snore, when Thorin came back from his brooding, when an owl hooted. After the third time of being woken up Abbott wriggled out from under Ori, not stirring the youngest dwarf at all. At least he's sleeping well, Abbott thought to himself. He crept silently between the bodies gathered around the low fire. After all Gandalf had been right, hobbits were quiet when they wanted to be. He managed through the maze of snoring dwarrrow. However, Abbott had forgotten one person stayed up at all times for watch, normally one of the older dwarrow. When Abbott looked up and met Bofur's curious eye, he straightened. 

"Best pissin' place is prob'ly off tha' way lad." Bofur said, whittling a stick away to nothing.

"Oh uh... no just stretching my legs." Abbott said, coming closer and watching Bofur swipe a few neat and curly strips off the stick. Abbott couldn't tell if he was attempting to create something or was just finding something to do. 

"Stretching your legs? Ya've walked most the way 'ere." Bofur replied. 

"We enjoy walks thank you." Abbott said, "Couldn't sleep. I blame your brother." he added playfully.

"Ah now Bom' isn't tha' loud." Bofur said, as if on cue the silence between them made Bombur's snoring quite clear. "Most of the time." 

"Couldn't sleep anyway." Abbott said, he sat himself down on the ground a few feet away, tangling hus fingers in the grass. "What are you making?" 

"Nothin' Bif's the woodworker, figured I'd give 'em somethin to play with when it's his turn." Bofur said, "Used ta make wooden toys for the badgers when he was younger." Bofur smiled fondly as he reminisced old memories, "Before he went playin' soldier and landed an axe in his 'ead anyway... Didnae want 'im to get confused and think he was in danger again an hurt somebody. Took him time to get better, he hasn' had an episode in a long while." Bofur cleared his throat, "Me bad, ya probably didn't care to hear tha' ." 

"It's fine, though I didn't think you to be inclined to share it." Abbott replied. 

"I trust yeh." Bofur said simply. 

Abbott smiled at that, it didn't seem like many trusted the hobbit father and son much at all. "I assumed he got it in a battle," He met Bofur's eyes for a moment then looked back to the grass, "Bifur I mean- Other hobbits would assume it was a barbaric jewelery piece." 

Bofur chuckled, "You hobbits love yer extremes don't yeh?" 

"You should meet my cousins." Abbott laughed as well. 

Bofur nodded behind him, "Well ya've met mine." 

"I like 'em." Abbott said, looking back at the fire. "Are you all related?" He asked, raising a brow slightly. 

"Some, mostly so far removed it don' count anymore. I believe Dwalin an Balin are cousins of some sort ta Thorin." Bofur said. 

"Seems more like a grandfather." Abbott joked. 

"Aye...Only the Ri's are unrelated completely." Bofur said, he studied the stick that was now nearly bare of bark. Abbott made a mental note to keep an eye out for Bifur carving away at it later. Abbott found Bofur fun to talk to, and regretted not speaking to him sooner. When Bofur's watch was over, they both walked back to the fire. The hatted dwarf woke Bifur as quietly as he could and passed off the barkless chunk of wood. 

Abbott watched Bifur smile and dig in his pockets for a knife as he headed to the same tree he and Bofur had just been sitting at. Abbott again picked his way through the sleeping dwarves. Ori was exactly where he was when Abbott had gotten up. He stepped over and leaned against the rock with a yawn. Sitting down, trying not to disturb Fíli or Ori. He half succeeded. 

Fíli rubbed one eye, "What are you doing up?" He yawned half the sentence. 

Abbott shrugged, "Had a nice chat. Go back to sleep." 

Fíli hummed in response and scooted up to lay his head on Abbott's leg. The hobbit gave the blond a pat on the head, stomach twisting. He was back to feeling uneasy, for some reason the prince had triggered it. Abbott's eyes trailed down the messy braid in Fíli's hair, then moved to look at Kíli, sleeping quietly for once. 

Anxious- like he was dreading the arrival of something. He turned his head to look out at the forest ahead, a perfect view from the spot they chose on the cliff. The orcs maybe? Perhaps he didn't want to see the ones he's gotten on with best hurt? It was all Abbott could come up with after wracking his brain for a good ten minutes. There was nothing to be feared that he should know of, except the dragon, but they wouldn't be there for at least two months. If it was even there. The most he had to fear he supposed, was moody dwarrow.

Abbott shook his head from his thoughts, looking up at the fire. The heat made his eyes heavier, and he slumped against the wall and yawned. It didn't take him long to fall asleep this time. Bifur had started whistling a soft tune Abbott's sharp ears caught over the crackling fire. The faunt's eyes slid closed easily, nestled comfortably between Fíli and Ori again with Bifur's song lulling him further into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P Up for suggestions if you have them. Or bug me to update on time. Either works.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions welcome!


End file.
